The Establishment
The Establishment "Paranoid, tyrannical, and mysterious, The Establishment are remnants of United States government. Operating under a strict scorched-earth policy, they will kill any living being unlucky enough to cross their path." - Unknown Summary: The Establishment is a mysterious, presumably pre-war government entity, with access to advanced technology and tactics. Mainly seen in the areas around Peterson AFB and Cañon City, their ominous presence in The Colorado Wasteland is unknown. Few even know if they are a domestic entity. However, most suspect they are either DIA or Enclave remnants. What their mission is, however, nobody knows. But it seems that they are looking for... something. Description: Establishment Operatives seen in The Colorado Wasteland, commonly known as killteams, are described as wearing black military grade combat armor, uniforms, and gas masks. Nobody knows who they are or what they want, but one thing is certain. If they see you, you're dead. Wastelanders lucky, or unlucky enough to survive meeting an Establishment killteam tell horrific stories of men, women, and children being mercilessly killed. The Establishment are primarily seen at night with distinct unintelligible radio chatter being the only indicator of their presence. By then, it's too late. Establishment Presence: The Establishment currently has several known areas under their control, most being cities. Peterson AFB, Cañon city, Pueblo, and Coaldale. Peterson AFB appears to be The Establishment's base of operations due to heavy Establishment presence and the number of Establishment vertibirds seen exiting and returning, presumably for refuelling. While Peterson is assumed to be The Establishment's base of operations, Cañon city and Pueblo appear to be forward operating bases. Establishment killteams and APCs are occasionally spotted entering and exiting said cities. The Establishment presence in Coaldale however, is much smaller. Though the town itself is recently empty after a large massacre/mass abduction by an Establishment killteam, Coaldale is known to still have a small Establishment presence. Scavengers have reported seeing Establishment operatives, usually in groups of 5, patrolling the outskirts of the town. It is believed that The Establishment have an underground or well hidden outpost in the area. Trivia: *According to documents found in a pre-war military transport outside of Denver, several elite DIA agents were being transported to Peterson AFB due to newly discovered alien technology. Due to this, Legion citizens in Colorado Springs speculate that The Establishment are DIA remnants, while Caesar's Legion has banned all mentions of it and pretends that The Establishment doesn't exist. *According to reports from wastelanders, The Establishment's main base of operations appears to be Peterson AFB. What they are doing there is unknown, but it is said that they are in possession of fully functional APCs and vertibirds. *They have killed and/or aducted entire communities, the most notable of which being Pueblo and Coaldale. *Killteams have destroyed all Caesar's Legion presence in areas under Establishment control. *Some Legion citizens speculate that The Establishment is an elite, top secret, pre-war government that is even above the Enclave themselves. *It is widely speculated that The Establishment are somehow connected to the mysterious Specters sighted in Fort Collins and Boulder, Colorado, though no evidence suggesting such a connection has been found. *Establishment operatives mainly use basic plasma and laser weaponry, but killteam leaders have been known to use modified, highly advanced plasma-based weaponry. These advanced weapons, ranging from semi to fully automatic, fire a blue, devastating plasma. It's almost alien in nature... Category:Factions Category:Militaries